


Live and Learn (Sequel To Bring It On Lie-la!)

by AngelWolf1027



Series: Episode Continuations or Makings Of [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consequences, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Post-Reveal Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: This is a sequel to my continuation of season 3 episode 1 called Bring It On Lie-la! Hope you enjoy! Starts where it left off.





	1. EVERYTHING'S JUST PEACHY!

Lila sat against the hard bench. It was still uncomfortable no matter how she positioned herself. She had been there for three days already. The guards had said that she would have her trial two days ago. She was honestly beginning to wonder if karma was a thing. However, it wasn't like she had really done anything wrong. She only tells people what they want to hear. if they decided it was true, then that's their fault. Whatever it was, whether person or whatever demon was out there, she was stuck in this tiny cell. It was around six by six feet. The colors were dull and there was just a sink, toilet, and bench. They expected her to sleep on that bench. There wasn't even a blanket. The cold air was on full blast, probably to drown out the smell of vomit which was piled and smeared all over the floor. It was all out disgusting. She did't understand how the guards didn't look in and say "Wow! This is nasty!" Or did they want to torment her? They already put a toilet in the open, and the guards were mostly male. 

What she did know is that her life wouldn't be the same. Even if she got out of this hopeless situation, her mother would surely hate her because of her blatant "lies". Whenever they figured out that what they believing was a false reality, they always got mad at her. Like Marinette, who had tried to expose her. Like that was going to happen. She threatened the poor girl, but she still persevered. And then ladybug just had to come in there and expose her and t wasn't like she could fight a superhero. Unless she was an akuma, but Ladybug wouldn't let that happen under her guidance. Marinette no doubt put Ladybug up to it. Adrien wasn't like that, at least, not until then. He was all smiles and rainbows until Ladybug came and he had that little devil smirk on. She squeezed her fist together and screamed. None of the nearby people even flinched. She screamed again in anger.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were patrolling when she got a call from the police. She shook her head. The only reason they would call was if Lila had attracted yet another akuma. Goodness! How many times was this girl going to get akumatized? Hopefully, she'd make it before she was akumatized. She looked at Chat who was obviously not impressed, knowing what was happening. She was surprised it had taken three days for Hawkmoth to send out an akuma. Lila was always the angry type. She answered. There was a lot of fumbling in the background as they explained the situation in a rush of jumbled words. The poor lady had gone ballistic, it seemed. They were both at the jail before she hung up. Ladybug thanked her and went in the building towards where Lila's holding cell was said to be. When she arrived she nearly stopped in her tracks as the officers were protecting Lila from the akuma with worried faces. The weird thing was that Lila also seemed scared. Maybe she was genuinely over being akumatized or she was faking it. Either way, it wasn't plausible for her to be akumatized.

Ladybug went past the guards and said, "No more evil-doing for you little akuma!" She ran her red clad finger down the center of her yo yo and a sliver of bright white light shown through. She swung in down at her calves. "Time to de-evilise!" She swung the yo yo over to where Lila was cowering. "Gotcha!" She grabbed the yo yo again as it opened. "Bye-bye little butterfly!" It flew away. To where, nobody knew. Everyone released the breaths they didn't know they were holding.

Ladybug went up to an officer and asked. "Can Chat and I talk to Lila alone." He nodded as he went away with the others who were in the area. Ladybug went up to Lila who was sagging with anger. Chat stood by.

"Lila." The girl looked up with a fake smile. "I know you don't like me, so you can drop the act. Look, I know you are mad but this is still on you. And you need to stop getting akumatized or almost akumatized. Do you even care about your own well-being?" Lila looked away, embarrassed. At least nobody was around their vicinity and therefore couldn't hear the conversation. Ladybug walked away with Chat trailing behind. Lila debated for a minute if she should take Ladybug's advice. Should she be a better person and apologize. A part of her said "yes", but most of her out voted that part and told her to do what she wanted. She wasn't going to give up her freedoms that easy, even if she was in jail for the time being.


	2. What Are We Going To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk about Lila and other stuff.

Ladybug and Chat Noir continued their patrol. Nothing particularly interesting happened that night, either. It was getting late, but neither wanted to leave their company. Plus, they needed to talk. Still, things seemed blurry for them. Everything over the last three days had been enough to mentally tire them out. Marinette more than Adrien, and she needed support. He was glad to lend it to her, especially since they were together now. Or, he thought they were. He was almost sure they were, but it was complicated. And that was another reason they need to chat. 'Chat! Ha!' he thought. He looked at her. She had laid on her back staring at the midnight sky with her hand resting on her stomach. She was glowing in the moonlight as there was a soft breeze blowing due to them being on top of a tall building. He laid beside her in a similar position. They were wrapped in a sense of comfort just being with each other. Silence wasn't uncomfortable at all. They were just there. With each other.

"What are we going to do about Lila?" She said almost in a whisper. 

"I don't know. Maybe she'll take your advice." She let her transformation go. He couldn't help but be captured by the sight. The reveal was still fresh in his mind from a few days before. He suspected it would take a while to fully get used to the know in his stomach. She turned towards him as the kwamis sat together on the other side of the rooftop cuddling (Plagg would never admit to it) She smiled at him as he let his go too. She looked perplexed and he understood the expression. They both were adjusting as the information was raw. They scooted closer to each other until their bodies were nearly pressed together. The heat of their bodies swirled around in the chilly night air. No matter how unusual this felt, they could very well get used to it. 

"Are we officially together?" He asked her. She knew what he meant. She was going to ask the same thing sometime.

"I figured." She nearly questioned. Her eyes were curious.

"Good." She nodded with him. He took his hand and brought it up to her cheek as he leaned in. Their foreheads were pressed together. She kissed him tenderly as they embraced. Lila was a pain, but at that moment their worries and fears washed away. Did they care about dealing with Lila? Yes. Of course they did. Did they care about it at this second? Not so much. It's hard to stress about things when your distracted. It's hard to stress about things especially when your distracted by the most wonderful person you've ever met. That was a definite fact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Adrien woke up with a groan. It was well before the time he left to go to school. He was a mess, tired from deliberately staying up late with his girlfriend. He reluctantly got ready, blocking out the sound of Plagg's screeching and his excessive begging for cheese. Adrien would never willingly starve Plagg, not that he was starving him at the moment. He was just overly dramatic. After getting dressed, he gave the little pest what he wanted and he flew off gulping it down without a simple "thank you". Adrien knew Tikki wasn't as impolite as Plagg. Tikki was collected and luckily for Marinette, her kwami liked cookies which was what he parents' bakery sold. He wouldn't trade Plagg for anybody, though. The kwami was good at heart and he was a good friend- most of the time. Adrien had learned long ago never to trust Plagg as a role model. Adrien went to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He checked his phone quickly. He still had a good thirty minutes left before he'd need to leave for school. He was reluctant to put concealer under his eyes, but neither Nathalie nor his father would let him out of his room with the dark circles outlining his eyelid. He also didn't want anyone to question him because of them, so he slathered it on with a grimace and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

There was a platter on the table as Nathalie stood and watched him eat his omelet with a professional stance. He greeted her, and she smiled a little. You'd barely notice unless you specifically looked for it. After breakfast, it was time to leave. They went to the car as the Gorilla pulled up. They got in and silently drove to school. Adrien leaned his head against the window, looking at the sidewalks as an efficient passer by. They arrived at school early and he got out of their vehicle, saying quiet goodbyes to both Nathalie and the Gorilla who kept a straight face per usual before walking up the stairs into the court. He walked into the classroom happily. There were a few classmates and they all were conversing over different things while Adrien sat in his respective seat. Maybe today would be somewhat normal. He'd have to wait until Marinette arrived. Who know what would go down, since she'd yet to apologize to anyone but Mme. Bustier.


	3. Another Day Rotting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila sits and Lila waits. Lila hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for no updates. Christmas season has gotten to me with my family coming down and everything is finally in order again.

Month 1 Day 7:

Lila sat in her jail cell. She was leaning over herself. It wasn't fair that she was in jail. She hadn't really done anything wrong, in her opinion. It was a disgrace all of her amazing qualities were confined in this little cell. Life sucked.

Month 1 Day 26:

Lila sat and contemplated her choices. Maybe if she never lied she wouldn't have gone to jail. Maybe her relationships wouldn't be ruined. Sometimes, especially now that she had been given six months in prison, that she never would have to sit there in a nasty cell and rot away pitifully. Her situation wasn't ideal. After all, it would go on her record: "In jail for lying." A few weeks ago she would say that she doesn't lie. She would tell people things and not even believe that she herself was lying. Just that she was giving people things they wanted to hear. It was just a different phrase. Not an excuse. People always said jail changes people for the better. She never actually believed that until now. Somehow, a part of her feels like she wouldn't give it up. The opportunity to make better choices. Even if it meant everything she had was gone. She would learn from her mistakes. 

Month 1 Day 30:

Lila sat with her head on her knees. It was another ordinary day in jail. Another day to hate life. Anther day to be plagued with past mistakes. Another day to wait for release from the pit of doo- someone cleared their throat. It was female. She was too tired to look up, though, until she recognized the voice of the person.

"Lila?" Marinette asked. She looked up the the girl outside the cell accompanied by guards.

"Marinette? What are you doing here? Why are you trusting me? Especially after everything I've done?" Marinette smiled and waved a little.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. And though you had many chances..." she trailed off. "I decided to be the bigger person and come to check on you." Lila smiled at her. She didn't resent Marinette, anymore. Mostly because she was right. Lila shouldn't go and tell people false truths. Which is why she didn't. The two conversed for a few minutes before Marinette left. It would be a hard five months ahead, but maybe some new surprises would come her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do some of the chapters of Lila in jail by days. Each one will be a month passing. There will be more chapters of Marinette and Adrien, though, somewhere in the mix.


End file.
